This invention concerns an electrical for connecting coupling an end or terminal fitting of an electrical cable to a fixed connector mounted on a housing wall of an electrical or electronic apparatus to enable the extended use of the connector coupling while immersed in water after having been assembled or joined on the surface.
The electrical cable includes, from the outside to the inside, at least one insulating outer sheath, a metallic armature, an inner insulating sheath, and individually insulated electrical conductors. The terminal fitting includes a tubular metal structure which accommodates the end of the cable and, on its front or mouth end, carries an insulating member in which contact sockets of the cable are embedded. Each socket is electrically connected to the end of one of the electrical conductors of the cable. To allow immersion, the outer sheath of the cable is terminated at a distance from the front end of the terminal fitting which is greater than the distance at which the inner sheath terminates, an outer elastomer molding is disposed between the outer sheath of the cable and the metal structure of the terminal fitting, and an inner elastomer molding is disposed between the inner sheath of the cable and terminal fitting tube. This arrangement substantially improves the behavior of the electrical connector in water, but it does not allow for very long immersion, for instance a period exceeding ten years, is currently desired.